EXO Series (HunHan TaoRis BaekYeol KaiSoo SuLay ChenMin)
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHENMIN UPDATED-END] EXO Series. Serial One (HunHan), Two (TaoRis), Three (BaekYeol), Four (KaiSoo), Five (SuLay), and Six (ChenMin). Setiap serial saling berhubungan, dengan plot tersendiri *SuLay dan ChenMin atas request reviewers. Thanks for reviews!
1. HunHan Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-Bubble Tea Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, TaoRis, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for HunHan Couple #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** HUNHAN****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Seorang _namja_ imut berwajah mirip kucing tengah berjalan di sebuah supermarket di distrik Chunanh. _Namja_ imut itu tengah mencari-cari bahan masakan untuk malam nanti.

"Huh, aku mau beli apa, ya?"gumamnya dengan sedikit labil.

SRET!

Seseorang merebut dompetnya secara paksa. _Namja_ imut bernama Xi Luhan itu pun terkaget dan–

"PENCURI!"pekiknya.

Beberapa orang mendengar teriakan Luhan, lantas mengejar _namja_ bertopi merah yang tadi mencuri dompet Luhan. _Namja_ itu berlari sangat cepat. Luhan pun turut andil mengejar pencuri itu.

Akhirnya, hanya Luhan yang mengejar pencuri itu, karena para warga tertipu oleh gerak cepat si pencuri. Pencuri itu melompati sebuah pagar kayu.

"Hey, kembalikan dompetku!"pekik Luhan, lantas memanjat pagar kayu itu dengan sedikit hati-hati.

HUP!

BRAK!

Luhan baru saja mendarat di tanah ketika seseorang menolaknya ke dinding. Luhan hanya menempel di dinding dengan ketakutan. Ternyata itu si pencuri. Si pencuri menatap mata Luhan dari jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Luhan ketakutan. Apalagi dengan cadar merah dan topi merah yang menyelimuti kepala itu, jadi hanya bagian mata dan hidung yang terlihat.

"To-tolong, kembalikan dompetku"pinta Luhan dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Pencuri itu membuka dompet Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya terus mengunci pergerakan Luhan ke dinding. Pencuri itu menatap kartu nama Luhan dan rongga dompet Luhan.

"Ini"ucap si pencuri dengan nada yang agak tenggelam oleh cadar.

Luhan heran sendiri. Pencuri itu mengembalikan dompetnya, lantas segera berlari menjauh. Ternyata beberapa orang ada yang mengikuti pergerakan Luhan, jadi bisa mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada yang luka?"

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia terus terpaku pada dinding tembok yang tadi dilompati si pencuri untuk kabur, tanpa membawa apa-apa.

-XOXO-

Luhan sudah kembali ke rumahnya, tentunya ditemani beberapa orang dari pasar.

CKLEK

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi sangat sepi. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, lantas menerawang langit-langit.

"Mata itu– indah sekali"gumamnya yang tengah membayangkan sosok si pencuri itu.

"Tinggi, putih, berambut cokelat, dan bermata indah. Akh, apa yang telah kupikirkan!?"pekik Luhan setelah sadar dari buaiannya.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Mata si pencuri tenyata berhasil membuat Luhan penasaran. Siapakah pencuri itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Luhan.

"Aku terlalu takut di hadapannya. Tapi, dia tidak mengambil apa-apa, lalu pergi begitu saja. Siapa dia? Apa maunya? Apa yang dia incar?"tanya Luhan yang seperti monolog.

Luhan memeluk gulingnya dengan gelisah. Dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya kesana kemari, dengan pikiran yang melantur ke 'siapa-pencuri-itu'.

"_Aish_, _jinjja_!"gerutunya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

Sepertinya _uri_ Luhan tengah dilanda rasa galau, gelisah, sekaligus penasaran.

-XOXO-

Luhan tengah berjalan ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah melupakan pencuri dan segala yang berkaitan dengannya. Dia tengah berjalan dengan santai ketika seseorang menabraknya.

BRAK!

BUGH!

Pantat Luhan mencium mesra tanah, membuatnya sedikit nyeri. Luhan tidak mengeluh, hanya saja menahan sakit kecil yang menerjang saraf-sarafnya.

"_Mianhae_"

Luhan meraih tangan yang terulur itu, lantas bangun dengan menumpukan berat badan pada tangan itu. Luhan membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_. Tidak apa-apa, kok!"sahut Luhan, lantas menengok ke arah orang itu.

DEG

Mata itu. Mata yang waktu itu sempat menghipnotisnya. Mata yang sempat ia pikirkan. _Namja_ di hadapannya hanya terheran dengan tatapan Luhan yang seperti tengah melihat hantu.

"_Annyeong_? Apa Anda melamun?"tanyanya.

"Ah, _nde_! _Ani_. Tidak apa-apa! Sa-saya permisi"ucap Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa, lantas berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lantas terus berjalan hingga hilang di tikungan. _Namja_ tadi hanya terheran dengan tingkah Luhan, sejurus kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Manisnya"gumamnya, dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

-XOXO-

Luhan masih terpikir tentang _namja_ yang menabraknya tadi pagi. Di kelas pun dia hanya menerawang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sahabatnya sekaligus teman sebangkunya, Kris juga heran dengannya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kris seraya menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"_Aish_, dia siapa, ya? Kok aku jadi penasaran begini, sih!?"gumam Luhan dengan senyuman.

"WOY!"pekik Kris tepat di telinga Luhan.

"_Aish_, bisakah kau tidak ribut sedikit!?"pekik Luhan spontan pada Kris.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau melamun terus hari ini? Adakah kejadian yang spesial tadi pagi? Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanya Kris sekaligus.

"Yah, _molla_. Aku sendiri heran dengan diriku"jawab Luhan setelah mendesah berat.

"_Yeoja_ itu secantik apa?"tanya Kris.

"_Aniya_. Dia bukan _yeoja_"elak Luhan seraya membuka buku paket IPA-nya.

"Bukan _yeoja_? Berarti– _namja_?"tanya Kris, diangguki Luhan.

"Kau menyukai _namja_?"lanjut Kris dengan wajah kagetnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya penasaran siapa– yang menabrakku tadi pagi. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi tidak tahu namanya"jelas Luhan seraya mengerjakan soal pertama dari tugas di papan tulis.

"Apa kau penasaran pada seorang _namja _yang bahkan tak kau kenal? _Omona_, Luhan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah penasaran padaku!"keluh Kris seraya membuka tempat pensilnya dan mencari-cari pulpen.

"Kau memang tidak menarik, Kris"sahut Luhan yang masih mengerjakan tugas.

"Jahat sekali kau"ucap Kris dengan wajah sebal.

"Wajahmu tidak pantas untuk ukuran _aegyo_ saat marah, Kris. Wajah _bitch_ sepertimu mana pantas dengan _aegyo_?"celoteh Luhan yang sama sekali tidak melihat Kris, dan masih konsentrasi pada hitung-hitungannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku!"jengah Kris yang mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku punya kemampuan lebih. Ingat, _telepathy_"ucap Luhan yang akhirnya menengok ke arah Kris dengan singkat.

"Hah, itukan hanya julukan yang diberikan _team_ basket kepadamu. Kau itu memang berjulukan '_Telepathy_', karena memang _team_ inginnya itu. Bukan karena kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan _telepathy_"jelas Kris.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang"ucap Luhan dengan nada menantang.

"Coba saja kau baca pikiranku. Kau takkan sanggup menjawabnya"tantang Kris.

"Aku bisa. Kau sedang memikirkan seorang _namja_ kelas X C bernama Huang Zitao, yang merupakan murid baru. Kau juga tampaknya penasaran dengan _namja_ penuh misteri itu. _Namja_ dengan wajah menyeramkan dan lingkar mata tebal"gumam Luhan, membuat Kris diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau– jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Kalau kau bilang siapa-siapa, aku takkan memaafkanmu!"bisik Kris dengan nada mengancam.

"Akui dulu kemampuanku, maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya"ucap Luhan, dengan senyum kemenangan terpatri di benaknya.

"_Arraseo_. Aku mengakui kemampuanmu, Xi Luhan"jengah Kris dengan mata yang diputar bosan.

"Sepakat"sahut Luhan, tanpa menatap Kris sama sekali.

_Dia benar-benar menyebalkan_; pikir Kris dengan sebalnya. _Akhirnya kau mengakui sesuatu dariku, Wu Yifan_; pikir Luhan penuh kemenangan.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat telah berdentang, menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuni kelas boleh merileks-kan pikirannya. Kris mengajak Luhan keluar, lantas melewati kelas X C.

"Tumben sekali kau lewat sini"ejek Luhan, di-_deathglare_ oleh Kris.

"Sstt, diam!"bisik Kris, lantas mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas.

Kris bersorak senang dalam diam. _Namja_ yang ia cari ada di sana. Sedang mengerjakan tugas. Luhan hanya membuka bukunya, ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menengok, lantas terkaget. Begitupun sang _namja_.

"Kau?"kaget Luhan.

"Kau?"kaget _namja_ itu.

Kris menengok, lantas menjulurkan tangannya ke _namja_ itu –untuk ber-_highfive_.

"Sehun_-ah_!"pekik Kris, dibalas oleh _namja_ itu.

"Ah, Kris _hyung_! Mengintip Tao, _eoh_?"ejek Sehun seraya membalas _highfive_ Kris.

"Jadi kalian saling kenal?"kaget Luhan seraya bertukar pandang dengan Kris dan Sehun.

"Dia _member_ baru _team_. Kau tidak tahu?"kaget Kris, digelengi Luhan dengan imutnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Seminggu ini aku kan izin ke Ilsan, untuk menjenguk _haelmonie_-ku"jawab Luhan dengan gagap.

"_Annyeong_, _hyung_. _Choneun_ Oh Sehun_ imnida_. _Nae_ _member_ baru _team_ XOXO, dengan julukan '_Wind_' dari pelatih. _Bangapseumnida_"sapa Sehun seraya mengangguk singkat pada Luhan.

"_Nado annyeong_. Xi Luhan _imnida_. _Nae member_ _senior team_ XOXO, berjulukan '_Telepathy_'. _Bangaapta_"sahut Luhan yang membalas anggukan Sehun.

"Pelatih sering membicarakan soal tentangmu, Luhan _hyung_"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan penasaran.

"Tentang apa?"tanya Luhan yang antusias.

"Dia selalu memuji permainan basketmu di hadapanku dan Tao, karena kami member baru. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa kami bisa belajar pada _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_, yang kebetulan juga merupakan pemain inti sekolah ini"jelas Sehun seraya menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya.

"Ah, begitu"gumam Luhan seraya manggut-manggut imut.

"Jangan lupakan soal pelatih yang membeberkan kelemahanmu"sambung Kris yang masih fokus pada sosok _namja_ incarannya.

"Kelemahanku?"tanya Luhan yang tidak mengerti.

"Katanya, kelemahan _hyung_ itu ada 2. Yang pertama yaitu terlalu banyak _aegyo_. Meskipun Baekhyun _hyung_ juga merupakan _aegyodeul_ _namja_ seperti _hyung_, tapi dia tidak segila _hyung_ katanya. Yang kedua yaitu penakut. _Hyung_ kadang menghindari bola kalau harus menerima _passing_ dari yang lain"jelas Sehun, membuat Luhan merona amat merah.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dengan berbinar. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat _aegyo_ dari Luhan.

"Ah, kau bisa saja"gumam Luhan seraya menyenggol lengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkikik geli, lantas menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan Kris yang masih menjadi seorang _stalker_ bagi _namja_ bernama Huang Zitao. Ckckck -_-

-XOXO-

Sehun mentraktir Luhan dengan _bubble tea_. Luhan juga nampaknya tidak menolak. Mereka tengah berdua di kantin. Kebetulan, kelas keduanya sedang tidak ada gurunya, jadi lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di kantin.

"Oh, jadi kamu kelas X C? Berarti sama dengan _namja_ incaran Kris?"kaget Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Kris _hyung_ sudah bercerita soal ketertarikannya pada Tao. Dan _hyung_ tahu apa jawaban Tao ketika aku memberitahunya?"bisik Sehun dengan nada pelan.

"_Mwo_?"tanya Luhan yang penasaran.

"Tao sangat senang. Dia benar-benar ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan Kris _hyung_, tapi dia terlalu takut. Dia hanya berbicara padaku di kelas, karena kami teman sesama SMP"jelas Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Wah, itu menarik sekali! Kalau Kris berniat mendekati Tao, berarti Tao takkan menolaknya, ya, kan?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Aku ingin menyatukan mereka, karena mereka saling tertarik. Benar-benar cocok!"gumam Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tak menyatukan mereka saja!?"pekik Luhan, dijempoli Sehun.

"Ide bagus!"pekik Sehun, lantas ber-_highfive_ ria dengan Luhan.

-XOXO-

Luhan dan Sehun mulai menjalankan rencananya. Kris tengah membaca buku di kelas, ketika Luhan duduk di sampingnya dan berbisik padanya.

"Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke taman kota!"bisik Luhan.

"Untuk?"tanya Kris heran.

"Datang saja! Menurut ramalanku, kau akan beruntung hari ini bila datang ke taman kota pada saat pulang sekolah!"tegas Luhan seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi jangan mempermainkan aku! Aku ada jadwal les jam 5!"tegas Kris.

"Tenang, bos!"tegas Luhan, lantas berderap keluar kelas.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan, lantas melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu, Tao tengah menggambar manga di buku sketsanya ketika Sehun datang dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Tao! Aku mau meramal nasibmu hari ini! Kau mau, tidak?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Tao.

"Boleh"jawab Tao.

Sehun meramal telapak tangan Tao, lantas memejamkan matanya dan berlagak layaknya seorang pembaca nasib. Dia meraba-raba telapak tangan Tao, membuat Tao geli dibuatnya.

"Nah, sudah!"pekik Sehun setelah menjauhkan tangannya dengan tangan Tao.

"Apa nasibku hari ini?"tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kau akan beruntung bila datang ke taman kota hari ini saat pulang sekolah!"jawab Sehun dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Taman kota? Memangnya ada apa di sana?"tanya Tao.

"_Mollayo_. Yang jelas, akan ada sesuatu yang membuatmu beruntung bila kau ke sana! Turuti saja aku!"tegas Sehun, diangguki Tao.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Tao.

-XOXO-

Sehun mengantar Tao sampai di gerbang timur. Di saat yang bersamaan, Luhan mengantar Kris sampai di gerbang barat. Sehun dan Luhan memberikan instruksi pada Tao dan Kris agar berjalan hingga tengah taman.

"Aku mengantarnya sampai di sini saja, ya?"ucap Sehun.

"Nanti siapa yang mengantarku pulang?"tanya Tao dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

"Akan ada yang mengantarmu, kok! Tenang saja!"jelas Sehun, lantas segera menaiki motornya dan melenggang menjauh.

Sementara itu–

"Kau yakin aku harus memercayaimu?"tanya Kris dengan ragu pada Luhan.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan _telepathy_-ku, _eoh_? Kalau kau meragukannya seperti itu, kemampuanku akan semakin kuat!"tegas Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Kris ke dalam taman kota.

"Aku mengantarmu sampai sini! Sesuatu sudah menunggumu di sana! Pergilah!"sambung Luhan, lantas beranjak meninggalkan Kris.

Kris hanya heran dengan sikap Luhan, lantas melenggang santai ke dalam taman kota. Tak disadari olehnya, Luhan menghampiri motor Sehun dan berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?"tanya Luhan, dijempoli Sehun.

"Mereka sudah sampai di tengah taman!"pekik Sehun yang menggunakan teropong.

Luhan merebut teropong Sehun. Tampak Tao dan Kris sama-sama kaget, lantas salah tingkah. Mereka pun saling membungkuk dan mengobrol dengan canggungnya. Meskipun tak bisa mendengar obrolan mereka, Luhan yakin bahwa itu adalah obrolan yang menyangkut pribadi.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sehun, dijempoli Luhan.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok! Lihat! Sekarang Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya keluar taman!"pekik Luhan.

"Mana!"pekik Sehun seraya merebut teropong itu.

Tampak Kris menawarkan helm motornya pada Tao, dan diterima dengan malu-malu oleh Tao. Tao duduk di jok belakang, dan memeluk pinggang Kris. Kris terlihat merona, lantas melajukan motornya menjauh.

"YES!"pekik HunHan bersamaan, lantas ber-_highfive_ ria.

1 pasangan sukses! Mereka pun saling malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sehun, aku mau tanya"gumam Luhan.

"_Mwo_?"tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau yang waktu itu mencuri dompetku?"tanya Luhan, digelengi Sehun.

"Bukan. Aku bukan pencuri. Mungkin _hyung_ angkatku. Dia yang suka mencuri, tapi bukan sembarang orang yang dia jadikan target. Dia belum pulang juga dari kemarin"jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak melaporkannya?"tanya Luhan.

"Hehehe. Yang mengerjakan PR-ku kan _hyung_-ku itu"jawab Sehun dengan kikuk, dikekehi Luhan.

"Kau ini"ucap Luhan, lantas menyenggol pundak Sehun.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, lantas menyurukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya.

"Apa kita bisa men-comblangi jiwa kita sendiri?"tanya Sehun.

"Apapun itu mungkin terjadi"jelas Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh cinta, lantas kembali mendekapnya erat. Tidak butuh waktu setahun untuk saling mencintai! Tidak butuh waktu sebulan untuk mencintai! Tidak butuh waktu seminggu untuk mencintai! Sehari saja sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua ^^

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dipeluk luhan *digampar exostan*

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

A/N : Zahra bakal lanjutin kalo dapet respon bagus. Jadi, RnR juseyooo~ ^^


	2. TaoRis Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-Yin-yang Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : TaoRis *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for TaoRis Couple #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** TAORIS****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Kris adalah seorang _namja_ _flower boy_ di kalangan para _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berjiwa _uke_ di sekolahnya, XOXO High School Academy. Dia merupakan _namja_ kece, tampan, tinggi, atletis, proporsional, cerdas, berani, bijak, dan sebagainya yang akan menghabiskan satu lembar penuh _author_ di sini bila diberitahukan semua. Bisa dibilang, idola para _yeoja_. Sahabatnya yaitu Luhan. Mereka bersahabat semenjak satu _team_ di XOXO.

Sedangkan Tao? Dia adalah _namja_ misterius anak baru di kelas X C di sekolah itu. Anggota _team _basket juga, sama seperti Kris. Murid cerdas yang penuh misteri, mengundang rasa penasaran para _yeoja_ akan kepribadian di balik wajah tampan tapi menakutkan itu. Murid pendiam, tapi merupakan murid favorit para guru. Sahabat dekatnya yaitu Sehun, yang merupakan temannya sejak SMP.

-XOXO-

Tao tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan buku-bukunya. Buku-buku itu tampak berat, tapi Tao memaksakan kehendak untuk membawa buku-buku itu. Alhasil–

BRAK!

Buku itu jatuh semua. Tao mendesah berat, lantas segera merapikan buku-buku itu. Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lantas kembali menggerutu.

"_Aish_, sebentar lagi masuk, dan perpustakaan masih 2 lantai lagi!"gerutunya.

Seorang _namja_ melintasi lorong itu, lantas menatap bingung pada Tao. Tao mendongak, lantas terkaget dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu.

"Perlu bantuan?"tawarnya, diangguki Tao.

_Namja_ itu membantu Tao. Tao melirik sekilas _name tag_ _namja_ tampan itu. Wu Yifan. Tao berpikir sejenak, lantas terkaget. WU YIFAN? Berarti– dia–

"Ka-kau murid bernama Wu Yifan itu?"kaget Tao, diangguki _namja_ itu.

"Salam kenal. Tapi, orang-orang memanggilku Kris"jawabnya, lantas kembali meraih buku-buku itu.

"Ka-kau tak perlu membantuku! A-aku bisa sendiri!"pekik Tao seraya merebut buku-buku di tangan Kris.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Tao tampak semakin bodoh. Tao menunduk malu, membuat Kris berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahaha. Kau takut pada _fans_-_fans_-ku? Tidak apa-apa! Aku jamin mereka tidak akan menyakitimu!"gumam Kris, diselingi kekehan.

Tao terpesona dengan kekehan itu. Kekehan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Tao pun mengangguk singkat, lantas membawa buku-buku itu. Kris pun memutuskan untuk membantu Tao membawa buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

-XOXO-

Semenjak itu, Kris benar-benar penasaran pada sosok Tao. Dia selalu mencuri langkah dengan melewati kelas Tao, sekadar untuk melihat _namja_ itu atau mengobrol singkat dengannya.

Dan kebahagiaan Kris semakin melunjak, manakala mengetahui dari pelatihnya bahwa seorang murid bernama Huang Zitao masuk menjadi _team_ basket XOXO. Kris benar-benar bahagia saat itu.

"Tao!"pekik Kris ketika melihat sosok Tao di lorong.

Tao menengok, lantas kembali salah tingkah. Kris berlari hingga tepat di hadapan Tao, lantas menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ta-tao, kudengar kau memiliki teman bernama Oh Sehun. _Jinjja_?"tanya Kris dengan agak gugup.

Tao hanya mengangguk. Jujur, sebenarnya Kris berharap Tao menjawabnya dengan suara lemah nan syahdunya, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin memaksakannya.

"A-apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengannya?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao –lagi.

Kris pun meninggalkan Tao dengan langkah cepat, karena tak mau ketahuan salah tingkah. Tao hanya berdiri di lorong dengan canggung.

"_Omona_"gumam Tao setelah berhasil bernafas dengan normal.

-XOXO-

Semenjak itu, Kris selalu berusaha mendekati Tao dengan perantara Sehun. Kris selalu menanyakan kabar Tao pada Sehun, bahkan sampai menanyakan makanan favorit Tao. Sehun sendiri sedikit jengah dengan Kris, tapi karena diimbangi oleh traktiran makan, maka Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya hari ini? Apa dia sakit?"tanya Kris suatu hari.

"Dia baik-baik saja, _hyung_"jawab Sehun seraya memakan baksonya.

Lain waktu–

"Apa dia sudah makan siang atau belum? Kalau dia punya penyakit maag kan bisa bahaya! Apalagi anemia! Dia harus makan!"tegas Kris.

"Dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit apa-apa, dan dia selalu sedia bekal dari rumah. _Hyung_ tenang saja"jawab Sehun seraya menyeruput mie _sphagetti_-nya.

Lain waktu lagi–

"Dia sudah pulang atau belum? Kalau belum, aku mau mengantarnya"ucap Kris.

"Dia pulang dijemput. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Jemputannya selalu tiba pukul 3 sore"jelas Sehun seraya menyeruput _green tea_-nya.

"Kalau dia tidak pulang bagaimana? Kalau ada orang jahat ingin mengerjainya bagaimana? Apa kata orang nanti padaku?"ucap Kris dengan sangat lebay-nya.

"Lha, memangnya _hyung_ punya hubungan apa dengan Tao?"kaget Sehun, digelengi Kris dengan _pabbo_-nya.

Lain waktu–

"Kudengar dia masuk rumah sakit, ya!? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang sakit? Berapa biayanya? Apa dia sanggup membayarnya?"tanya Kris dengan sangat-sangat khawatirnya.

"_Hyung_, yang kecelakaan itu tetangganya Tao, bukan Tao-nya! Tao memang menemani tetangganya itu di rumah sakit, tapi sebagai penjenguk, bukan pasien! Hanya tertabrak becak, kok!"jawab Sehun seraya mengunyah _lasagna_-nya.

Kalian tahu, _readers_? Semua makanan Sehun di atas itu, Kris yang bayar -_-

-XOXO-

Semakin hari, Tao dan Kris semakin dekat, apalagi dengan bantuan tambahan dari Luhan –tanpa sepengetahuan Kris tentunya. HunHan telah bekerja sama untuk nge-comblangin TaoRis, dan itu meraih sukses besar. Kris berhasil mengajak Tao pulang, dan Tao juga tidak menolak!

"Akh, Tao!"pekik Kris ketika melihat Tao beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Kris _hyung_?"kaget Tao.

Mereka sedang ada di taman saat itu. HunHan yang merencanakannya. Kris pun mengobrol dengan Tao, tentunya dengan sangat-sangat canggung.

"A-apa kau tidak pulang?"tanya Kris, digelengi Tao.

"Sehun menyuruhku kemari"jawab Tao dengan lemah.

"A-apa kau sudah makan?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Aku masih kenyang"jawab Tao.

"A-apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"ajak Kris, membuat Tao kaget.

"_MWO_!?"pekik Tao dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang penuh _aegyo_, meskipun berwajah seram.

"_Nde_. Ka-kau mau?"tanya Kris sekali lagi.

Tao mengangguk malu. Kris bersorak riang di dalam hati, lantas menarik tangan Tao secara spontan dan membawanya ke parkiran motor.

"Ini, pakai helmku"ucap Kris seraya memakaikan sebuah helm pada Tao.

Tao hanya menunduk malu, lantas terkekeh. Kris juga ikutan terkekeh. Setelah keduanya memakai helm, Kris men-_starter_ motornya. Tao duduk di jok belakang, lantas memeluk pinggang Kris malu-malu. Kris benar-benar berterima kasih pada Luhan yang telah menyuruhnya ke taman!

"Pegangan, _nde_?"saran Kris, lantas melajukan motornya menjauh dari taman kota.

Kris pun mengantar Tao dengan selamat sampai tujuan.

-XOXO-

Tao dan Kris semakin dekat saja. Mereka sering terlihat jalan bersama, meskipun selalu jaga jarak juga. Terkadang mereka tampak makan _ramyeon_ bersama. Kali ini, Kris tengah mendatangi kelas Tao, dan kebetulan kelas Tao sedang sepi, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kok kelas kamu sepi, ya? Memangnya kemana semua teman?"tanya Kris yang agak heran dengan keadaan kelas Tao.

"_Nan molla_. Biasanya jam segini mereka sudah datang"jawab Tao seraya mendelikkan bahu.

Kris duduk di bangku di depan Tao, lantas melirik buku tebal yang sedang dibaca Tao.

"Kimia? Hari ini kamu ada ujian kimia?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

"_Nde_. Aku hanya sedang mengulang pelajaran. Itu saja"ucap Tao seraya membuka halaman lain.

"Pulang sekolah kau ada jadwal, tidak?"tanya Kris dengan setengah berbisik.

Tao menutup buku kimianya, lantas mengamati Kris dengan tatapan waspada.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"tanya Tao, dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nge-_date_ pulang nanti? Aku yang traktir!"ajak Kris dengan wajah mesumnya.

_Oh, tidak_; pikir Tao, yang sepertinya mengerti arah jalan pemikiran Kris. Hey, sekarang mereka masih belum resmi pacaran, tapi sudah nge-_date_! Bahkan, di setiap ada kesempatan, Kris selalu mencuri ciuman Tao! Entah itu di pipi, leher, tangan, ataupun di daerah yang lebih parah...

Di bibirnya o.O

-XOXO-

Kris dan Tao sedang nge-_date_ hari ini. Tao menyetujui ajakan Kris, dan tentunya Kris sudah menyiapkan beberapa kantong tebal –dompet– kalau-kalau Tao menginginkan sesuatu.

Kris dan Tao tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar festival ketika tatapan Tao terpaku pada sesuatu. Sebuah boneka panda raksasa terpajang jelas di sebuat etalase toko mainan. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao, lantas mengusap surai gelam itu dengan lembut.

"_Kajja_"ucap Kris seraya menarik tangan Tao ke dalam toko itu.

"Eh?"Tao hanya kaget.

Kris pun meraih boneka panda itu, lantas membawanya ke kasir. Tao menarik-narik tangan Kris –agar Kris tidak membeli boneka itu.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak usah membeli boneka itu!"pekik Tao dengan imutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _chagi_. Aku tidak keberatan"ucap Kris seraya menyerahkan uang.

_Chagi?_; pikir Tao tidak habis pikir. Tao pun hanya bersemu merah, lantas melonggarkan tarikannya pada Kris dan hanya menunduk malu. Kris mengusap punggung Tao dan menyerahkan plastik berisi boneka itu pada Tao.

"Untukmu"ucap Kris dengan tulus.

Tao meraih plastik itu dengan gemetar. Setelah meraihnya, dia langsung memeluk boneka raksasa itu. Kris benar-benar terpukau. _Imut sekali_; pikir Kris. Yang imut bukanlah pandanya, tapi...

Tao-nya...

-XOXO-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Festival sudah mencapai tahap puncaknya. Kini, Kris dan Tao sedang berada di kincir raksasa. Tao menggenggam tangan Kris erat, dan sedikit takut akan ketinggian. Kris hanya mengusap tangan Tao itu.

"Tao, kau tak usah takut. Ada aku di sini"ucap Kris, diangguki Tao dengan imut.

BRAK!

Kincir raksasa itu berhenti di saat Tao dan Kris ada di puncaknya. Tao merasa ketakutan luar biasa.

"Kin-kincirnya berhenti, _hyung_! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu! Aku takut"ucap Tao seraya memeluk tangan Kris erat.

"Kau takut?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

Kris mengelus dagu Tao dengan lembut, lantas menuntunnya untuk menghadap wajahnya. Tao hanya menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan–

CHU!

Kris dengan nekadnya mengecup tepat di bibir Tao. Tao hanya terkaget setengah mati. Kris melumatnya lembut, membuat Tao terbawa suasana.

"_Saranghae_"gumam Kris di sela-sela ciumannya.

"_Nado– saranghae_"sahut Tao dengan susah payah.

Kris pun mengakhir tautan itu, lantas mendekap tubuh Tao erat. Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris, lantas menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"Jangan menangis"ucap Kris setengah berbisik.

"Aku bahagia, _hyung_"sahut Tao dengan sedikit terisak.

Yah, itulah akhir dari perjuangan cinta _yin-yang couple_ kita. Kepribadian yang berbeda tidak bisa menjadi halangan untuk saling mencintai. Justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi istimewa.

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dicium sehun *dibacok whirlwinds*

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


	3. BaekYeol Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-Moodmaker Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for ChanBaek Couple #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** CHANBAEK****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Seorang _namja_ imut berwajah mirip kucing tengah berjalan di sebuah supermarket di distrik Chunanh. _Namja_ imut itu tengah mencari-cari bahan masakan untuk malam nanti.

"Huh, aku mau beli apa, ya?"gumamnya dengan sedikit labil.

SRET!

Seseorang merebut dompetnya secara paksa. _Namja_ imut bernama Xi Luhan itu pun terkaget dan–

"PENCURI!"pekiknya.

Beberapa orang mendengar teriakan Luhan, lantas mengejar _namja_ bertopi merah yang tadi mencuri dompet Luhan. _Namja_ itu berlari sangat cepat. Luhan pun turut andil mengejar pencuri itu.

Akhirnya, hanya Luhan yang mengejar pencuri itu, karena para warga tertipu oleh gerak cepat si pencuri. Pencuri itu melompati sebuah pagar kayu.

"Hey, kembalikan dompetku!"pekik Luhan, lantas memanjat pagar kayu itu dengan sedikit hati-hati.

HUP!

BRAK!

Luhan baru saja mendarat di tanah ketika seseorang menolaknya ke dinding. Luhan hanya menempel di dinding dengan ketakutan. Ternyata itu si pencuri. Si pencuri menatap mata Luhan dari jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Luhan ketakutan. Apalagi dengan cadar merah dan topi merah yang menyelimuti kepala itu, jadi hanya bagian mata dan hidung yang terlihat.

"To-tolong, kembalikan dompetku"pinta Luhan dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Pencuri itu membuka dompet Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya terus mengunci pergerakan Luhan ke dinding. Pencuri itu menatap kartu nama Luhan dan rongga dompet Luhan.

"Ini"ucap si pencuri dengan nada yang agak tenggelam oleh cadar.

Luhan heran sendiri. Pencuri itu mengembalikan dompetnya, lantas segera berlari menjauh. Ternyata beberapa orang ada yang mengikuti pergerakan Luhan, jadi bisa mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada yang luka?"

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia terus terpaku pada dinding tembok yang tadi dilompati si pencuri untuk kabur, tanpa membawa apa-apa.

-XOXO-

Pencuri itu terus berlari mengejar waktu dan kesempatan untuk menjauh dari kerumunan massa yang mengamuk itu. Sudah satu jam penuh ia berlari nonstop, sesekali beristirahat dan kembali berlari karena ketahuan. Sudah berkali-kali ia jatuh bangun, membuat tubuhnya penuh luka. Suhu semakin mendingin. Sampailah ia di sebuah perumahan elit.

"Dimana aku harus sembunyi?"gumamnya.

HUP!

Ia melompati pagar, lantas bersembunyi di balik pagar.

"Dia menghilang!"

"Ada yang melihatnya!?"

"Coba kau cari ke sana!"

_Mereka sudah pergi_; pikirnya lega. Dia mencengkram lututnya yang terasa ototnya terlilit. Lantas, terdengar sesuatu.

_Uri malgon hanadulssik jiwobeorija_

_Neohago naman yeogi nama meomchwojin deusi wo_

Suara itu merdu sekali di telinganya. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu pun bangkit dengan bersusah payah, lantas berjalan terseok ke arah halaman rumah itu. Dia menghunuskan pisau belatinya, lantas berusaha berjalan mendekati rumah minimalis yang asri itu. Suhu semakin mendingin, membuat tubuhnya agak membeku. Tenaganya tak kuat menopang. Setelah mencapai daun pintu, tampak pahatan nama sang pemilik rumah.

"Baekhyun"Chanyeol menggumamkan nama di pahatan itu dengan lirih.

BRUK!

-XOXO-

BRUK!

Seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian pun terperanjat. Terdengar suara tanah dihantam sesuatu di luar.

"Ada orang?"tanyanya dengan ragu.

SRING!

_Namja_ manis pemilik rumah bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menghunuskan sebuah samurai tajam pajangan. Nafasnya tersengal.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku tidak main-main"gumamnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan seseorang di luar sana.

Baekhyun meraih kenop pintu itu, lantas membukanya perlahan. Samurai terhunus ke hadapannya. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya, dan terpaku pada seorang _namja_ yang terbaring tak berdaya di halaman rumahnya.

CRANG!

Samurai itu terjatuh, lantas dirinya segera mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? _Ireonna_!"pekik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membopoh tubuh _namja_ itu, lantas sedikit menariknya masuk.

CKLEK

Baekhyun menendang pintu agar tertutup. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun membopoh _namja_ itu ke dekat perapian.

BRUK!

Setelah tubuh itu terbaring, Baekhyun segera mengusap wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, dia demam"gumamnya.

Baekhyun terkaget ketika melihat sebuah pisau belati tergenggam lemas di tangan sang empunya. Baekhyun meraihnya dengan takut-takut, lantas menaruhnya di meja nakas dekat situ. Dia pun segera ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan air hangat.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"lenguh seseorang.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Terasa sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti keningnya. Dia meraba keningnya, lantas meraih sesuatu itu. Sebuah saputangan panas. Chanyeol bangun dengan kaget, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya.

PRANG!

SRING!

Chanyeol refleks meraih pisau belatinya ketika mendengar sesuatu. Dia menengok. Tampak seorang _namja_ manis tengah membereskan sebuah gelas berisi air.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku"gumamnya dengan setitik air mata.

Chanyeol kembali menaruh pisaunya di meja nakas. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan ragu. Baekhyun terduduk dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Byun– Byun Baekhyun"jawabnya dengan ragu.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berubah gugup. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berpaling.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ka-kau jatuh di halaman rumahku, ma-makanya aku– membawamu ke dalam. A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa"jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah serpihan piring, lantas meraihnya ke tangannya. Dia menggesekkan kaca itu ke telapaknya, membuat darah merembes keluar.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu"ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menengok.

"Ini tidak sakit. Lebih sakit ketika kau dituduh mencuri, padahal kau tidak mengambil apa-apa dari korbanmu"ucap Chanyeol dengan masam.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu mencuri. Jangan lakukan itu. Itu akan menambah penderitaanmu"saran Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal diriku. Kau bahkan tak mengenalku. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini"ucap Chanyeol seraya melempar kaca itu ke sembarang arah.

Chanyeol bangkit, lantas berusaha berjalan. Hampir sampai di daun pintu–

BRAK!

Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan lemas. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya, lantas mengusap bahunya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah"saran Baekhyun, tidak ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membopoh tubuh Chanyeol ke kamarnya yang hanya satu. Setelah itu, dia mengobati luka di tubuh Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol sesekali meringis sakit.

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu"gumam Baekhyun seraya membersihkan darah pada telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol"jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu"ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini pengelana"jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa berkelana itu menyenangkan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapinya"jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, lantas membalut tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menatap apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menengok

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?"kaget Baekhyun.

"Kenapa. Kau. Menolongku?"tanya Chanyeol dengan penekanan.

"Karena– tidak semua penjahat itu murni penjahat. Aku yakin, masih ada hati nurani di dalam diri mereka, dan aku percaya bahwa dengan menolong mereka, maka kita bisa membuka hati nurani itu"jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol tengah duduk di tepi jendela, ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dia menghampiri ke jendela, lantas berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tidur? Sebelum turun tadi, aku menyuruhmu tidur"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Jangan paksa aku"ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun menatap langit, lantas tersenyum manis. Chanyeol pun menoleh pelan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku suka sekali memandang bintang dari sini. Serasa seperti melihat keluarga sendiri"ucapnya.

"Memangnya, kemana keluargamu?"tanya Chanyeol dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"_Appa-eomma_ meninggal saat kecelakaan helikopter 2 tahun lalu. _Namdongsaeng_-ku meninggal karena sakit. Kini, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa"ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau hidup sendiri?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Eumh, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, aku tidak sedih. Aku berusaha memulai semua dari nol, membuatnya kembali terang seterang dulu"jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis, tapi dengan kilatan tegar di matanya.

"Miris"gumam Chanyeol.

"_Kajja_, waktunya tidur. Kau harus tidur untuk memulihkan cederamu"ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun membopoh tubuh Chanyeol ke kasur. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berbagi kamar tidur.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"

Chanyeol terbangun. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya. _Bukankah tadi malam Baekhyun tidur bersamaku?_; pikir Chanyeol keheranan.

Chanyeol menatap lengannya. Sudah dibalut perban. Tubuhnya yang _naked_ pada bagian atas juga sudah diperban, menutupi sebagian kulit. Chanyeol pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan dengan terseok ke pintu.

CKLEK

Ia membuka pintu itu, lantas kembali mengendarkan pandangannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di situ. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum. Dari dapur, tampak siluet seseorang sedang memasak.

"Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol.

Siluet itu menengok. Chanyeol pun berjalan dengan terseok ke arah meja makan.

"Sini, aku bantu"tawar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membopoh tubuh Chanyeol ke meja makan, lantas mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, lantas kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kau malah membalut lukaku dengan semena-mena"gumam Chanyeol.

"Eh? Oh, itu. _Nde_, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu. Kau pasti akan marah. Lagipula, kau tampak sangat pulas, jadi aku membalutnya tanpa membangunkanmu. Agak sulit juga, mengingat tubuhmu yang lebih berat dariku"ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku suka tubuh gagahmu"lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah merona merah.

Chanyeol terperangah. Baekhyun pun tersenyum-senyum malu seraya memasak. Chanyeol pun bangun dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kau bangun?"tanya Baekhyun yang heran.

"Karena kau menginginkan itu, ya, kan?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

Chanyeol mematikan kompor yang digunakan Baekhyun, lantas menatap wajah Baekhyun waspada. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap sedikit takut. Chanyeol meraih sebuah pisau dapur, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

CRAK!

Chanyeol menancapkannya. Bukan. Bukan di kepala Baekhyun, tapi di samping kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkaget bukan main.

"Kau membuatku gila dari tadi malam, kau tahu? Kau harus membayarnya"gumam Chanyeol.

CHU!

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun secara kilat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar. Chanyeol melumatnya sedikit kasar, membuat Baekhyun terbawa suasana. Baekhyun meraba-raba tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah _naked_. Chanyeol pun menelusupkan tangannya ke balik pakaian Baekhyun, lantas membalas perlakuan Baekhyun.

"Hen-hentikan"gumam Baekhyun susah payah.

Chanyeol semakin berapi-api. Dia menelusup ke dalam celana Baekhyun, lantas meremas daging kenyal di balik celana Baekhyun.

"Hentikan!"pekik Baekhyun.

SREK!

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Aku belum siap"lirih Baekhyun.

"Memang"sahut Chanyeol, lantas berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Chanyeol meraih jaketnya, lantas keluar rumah dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Benar-benar perpisahan yang menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku"gumam Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun lagi. Tiba-tiba, ketika melintasi sebuah toko elektronik.

"_Pemirsa, seorang namja yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan erat dengan Park Chanyeol, kemarin malam baru saja diringkus dari perumahannya di daerah Dabok-Ri, Chunanh. Dari hasil identifikasi, ditemukan serpihan-serpihan kaca dengan darah Chanyeol di situ. Namja itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab wartawan"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tampak sosok Baekhyun di televisi tengah menangis dengan pasrah digiring para polisi ke mobil patroli. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun dikurung.

"Maafkan aku"gumam Chanyeol, dengan setitik air mata terbawa angin.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringkuk di balik jeruji. Bersama seorang _namja_ bernama Kai, dia satu sel dan ditindas.

"Hey kau! Mendekatlah!"pekik Kai.

Baekhyun menurut dengan gemetar. Semalaman dia hampir saja dicumbui Kai. Untung saja petugas patroli mendengar teriakannya, lantas memisahkan Kai dengan Baekhyun, meskipun tetap berada dalam satu sel.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, bung"gumam Kai.

"A-ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

GREP!

Benar saja. Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan paksa. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak suka, lantas berusaha melepaskan diri.

"To-tolong! Tolong!"pekik Baekhyun susah payah.

"Hahaha! Para patroli tidak akan mendengar teriakanmu!"pekik Kai sadis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kai mencumbui lehernya. Dan–

BUAGH! BUAGH!

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tampak seorang _namja_ berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Dia menyusup melewati atap. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangka.

"Chanyeol?"kaget Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Chanyeol yang segera mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Awas!"pekik Baekhyun.

BUAGH!

Chanyeol terhempas ke samping ketika ditendang dengan keras oleh Kai.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berurusan denganku!"pekik Kai.

"AKU ADALAH _NAMJACHINGU_-NYA!"pekik Chanyeol menggelegar.

Baekhyun terpana. Chanyeol mengakui dirinya menjadi _namjachingu_-nya, meskipun tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya.

"Dan. Jangan. Sentuh. DIA!"pekik Chanyeol.

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Chanyeol menghabisi Kai dengan membabi buta. Setelah dirasa Kai sudah remuk, Chanyeol pun berhenti dan segera menggendong Baekhyun _ala bridal style_.

"Aku akan membawamu dari semua ini"gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memanjat dinding dan keluar lewat atap. Mereka pun kabur dari penjara, meninggalkan Kai yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang remuk. Dan tidak ada yang tahu mereka pergi kemana...

Cinta itu murni muncul dari diri sendiri. Tak peduli apa kau penjahat atau bukan, cinta akan membuka hati nuranimu dan menjadikanmu lain. Cinta yang akan menyucikanmu.

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #digendong lay * *

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


	4. KaiSoo Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-CrongRoro Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong-in (Kai), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for KaiSoo Couple #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** KAISOO****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Kai hanya bisa menatap pemandangan kota dari balik jendela kamar di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Chunanh. Kemarin, seorang _namja_ baru saja membawa kabur seorang Baekhyun, teman satu selnya. _Namja _itu menghajar Kai habis-habisan. Kai hanya bisa melamun tanpa pikiran.

CKLEK

Kai menengok dengan malas. Tampak seorang polisi membawa seorang _namja_ ber-jas di belakangnya.

"Jong-in_-ssi_, ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia ini seorang psikiater yang akan membantumu memecahkan masalah. Terbukalah padanya"ucap polisi itu, lantas membungkuk pamit.

"Lay _hyung_"panggil Kai.

"Hmm?"sahut polisi itu.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?"tanya Kai.

"Oh, aku dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul untuk beberapa hari. Selama hari-hari itu, Kyungsoo yang akan menjagamu"ucap Lay.

"_Arraseo_. Hati-hati"sahut Kai.

Lay pun membungkuk pada Kai dan pada psikiater itu. Psikiater itu pun mendekati kasur Kai dan duduk di tepiannya.

"_Annyeong_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanyanya.

"Baik"jawab Kai seadanya.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kyungsoo. Tapi, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Mr. D.O. Tapi, khusus untukmu, panggil saja Kyungsoo atau D.O, terserah padamu"ucapnya.

"_Arraseo_. Mungkin, aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo saja"jawab Kai tanpa melihatnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dengan alis tertaut.

"Untuk apa buku itu?"tanya Kai.

"Ini untukmu. Ini adalah buku _diary_. Aku selalu memberikan buku ini pada pasienku, dan dia akan menulis di buku ini dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Apapun yang kau mau unek-unekan, tulis saja di sini. Aku akan membacanya seminggu lagi"jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan buku ini?"tanya Kai.

"_Aniya_. Aku akan memberikannya dan akan menjagamu, tapi aku akan membacanya minggu depan"jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Kai.

-XOXO-

Hari itu, Kyungsoo menjaga Kai dengan sabar. Kai memang tidak seterbuka seperti ketika bersama Lay, tapi dia masih mau berbicara pada Kyungsoo saja sudah bagus.

"Aku akan memperdengarkanmu sebuah lagu"ucap Kyungsoo seraya meraih gitar yang dibawanya.

"Untuk?"tanya Kai.

"Untuk menghiburmu"ucap Kyungsoo.

TRENG

Kyungsoo memainkan kunci G, lantas memainkan lagu Depapepe yang berjudul Pachelbel's Canon. Kai sedikit terhibur dengan permainan Kyungsoo. Sesekali, Kyungsoo salah memainkan kunci, membuat keduanya terbahak.

"Ma-maaf, aku baru belajar lagu ini kemarin"gumam Kyungsoo dengan sisa tawanya.

"Hahaha! Seharusnya kan akor G!"pekik Kai dengan tawanya.

Kai benar-benar terhibur. Kyungsoo melanjutkan permainannya. Kai seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan permainan Kyungsoo yang keren.

TRENG

Kyungsoo memainkan kunci terakhir, lantas menatap wajah Kai. Kai bertepuk tangan sangat keras, dengan mata yang berharap Kyungsoo kembali memainkannya untuk dirinya.

"Mainkan lagi!"pekik Kai.

"Ah, kau mau lagu apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu 'River Flows In You'?"tanya Kai.

"_Arraseo_. Asal kau senang"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memainkannya dengan sangat mulus. Akor-akor benar-benar sangat cepat dan tepat. Kai sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkedip ketika mendengarkannya.

TRENG

Tak terasa, lagu itu sudah sampai akor akhir. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan terpesona. Kyungsoo pun dibuat malu, dan malah menunduk.

"Per-permainan yang indah"puji Kai.

"_Gomawo_"sahut Kyungsoo seraya mengangguk singkat.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Semburat merah menyala tercipta di pipi keduanya.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Saatnya makan bagi pasien"terdengar suara _maid_ rumah sakit.

"Oh, _nde_"sahut Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayu –karena baru bangun. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kai.

"Bukankah kau mau makan? Lebih baik aku keluar"jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Aniya_. Kau harus menyuapiku"ucap Kai dengan menyeramkan.

"_MWOOO_? Ta-tapi, ada _maid_ yang akan menyuapimu"elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan makan kalau bukan denganmu!"tegas Kai final.

Kyungsoo menatap _maid_ itu. _Maid_ itu pun tersenyum manis.

"_Gwaechanayo_. Pasien Kai memang selalu begitu. Saat dengan Lay _oppa_ juga begitu"jelas _maid_ itu.

"Ah, maafkan kesalahan ini. Tapi, menurut peraturan rumah sakit–"ucap Kyungsoo putus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah merupakan kewajibanku untuk membuat pasien senyaman mungkin di sini"jelas _maid_ itu.

"_Arraseo_. Mana makanannya?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu. Di situ"jawab _maid_ seraya menunjuk keranjang makanan.

Kyungsoo membukanya. Tampak sepaket nasi dengan lauk-pauknya tersaji rapi di situ. Kyungsoo membukanya, lantas memperlihatkannya pada Kai.

"Ada _kimchi_, _bulgogi_ yang menggunakan wijen sangrai, dan nasi putih. Enak juga"gumam Kyungsoo seraya duduk di samping Kai.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?"tanya Kai, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Aku ada di sini karena ditugaskan. Aku harus menjagamu dan bertanggung jawab atasmu dalam beberapa hari"jawab Kyungsoo seraya menyiapkan sesendok nasi.

Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai dengan lembut. Kai mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, membuat Kyungsoo gemas dengannya. Setelah Kai menelannya, Kyungsoo kembali menyuapinya. Begitulah seterusnya.

-XOXO-

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo tampak tengah menutup tirai jendela agar Kai bisa tidur.

"Aku akan mematikan lampunya sendiri. Ada yang harus aku lakukan"ucap Kai.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan tidur"ucap Kyungsoo, lantas tertidur di sofa dengan selimut tebal dan bantal empuk.

Setelah meyakinkan Kyungsoo sudah terlelap, Kai meraih buku _diary_-nya dan membuka halaman pertama.

_Dear diary,_

_ Aku Kim Jong-in. Aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku dihajar oleh seseorang, dan membuatku memar pada sekujur tubuh. Lay hyung mengirimiku seorang psikiater. Namanya Mr. D.O, tapi aku memanggilnya Kyungsoo. Dia baik, dan begitu hangat. Dia bisa bermain gitar dengan baik dan memiliki suara yang merdu. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Sama seperti jika aku bersama Lay hyung._

Kai pun menaruh buku itu di meja nakasnya, lantas mematikan lampunya dan ikut terlelap.

-XOXO-

Sudah 3 hari berlalu, semenjak Kyungsoo yang mengasuh Kai. Dalam penilaian Kyungsoo, Kai adalah orang yang keras kepala, jahil, tapi sebenarnya sangat baik. Kyungsoo merasakan kesan mendalam ketika merawatnya.

Kyungsoo tengah menatap pemandangan kota Chunanh dari balkon kamar Kai. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Eungh"

Terdengar lenguhan, namun Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Kai terbangun, lantas mendapati bahwa Kyungsoo tengah berada di balkon. Kai mengamatinya. Bias cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya bertambah –imut.

_Dia imut sekali_; pikir Kai. Tatapannya tampak terpesona. Kyungsoo yang menyadari sedang ditatap pun menoleh, lantas tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Kai tersadar.

"Ah, _nde_, _hyung_. Me-memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kai, dengan rasa gugup.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku hanya– bertanya"jawab Kyungsoo seraya menghampiri Kai.

Kyungsoo duduk di sisi kasur Kai, lantas menyeduh teh di meja nakas Kai. Kai menatap kegiatan Kyungsoo dalam diam.

"Saatnya kamu minum obat"ucap Kyungsoo seraya membuka sebuah bungkusan obat.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Kai.

Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai sebutir obat, lantas memberikan tehnya. Kai segera menegaknya, karena rasa pahit obat itu.

"Satu lagi"ucap Kyungsoo seraya membuka bungkusan lain.

Kyungsoo kembali menyuapi Kai, lantas memberikan tehnya lagi. Kai meneguknya sekaligus, lantas bernafas lega.

"Nah, kau boleh tidur lagi. Satu jam lagi, akan kubangunkan untuk makan siang"ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengusap surai legam Kai, lantas kembali ke balkon.

Kai hanya mematung ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdetak disko. Apa ini artinya–

"Ah, _andwae_!"pekik Kai seraya menggeleng cepat.

"Kai, kamu kenapa?"heran Kyungsoo, dengan tingkah Kai yang –terlihat– tanpa sebab.

"Ah, a-_aniya_! Aku hanya– gatal! _Nde_, gatal!"jawab Kai cepat seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang –sebenarnya– tidak gatal.

"Oh, _arraseo_"sahut Kyungsoo tanpa kecurigaan.

_Gawat kalau dia tahu_; pikir Kai, dengan wajah yang sangat tidak santai.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku di kamar Kai. Sudah hampir seminggu ia menjaga Kai, dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari ke-5. Kyungsoo membaca buku dengan serius seraya menyilangkan kakinya agar lebih rileks saat membacanya.

"Huah, aku mengantuk sekali"gumamnya seraya menguap.

Kyungsoo mengelus tengkuknya, lantas menatap jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

'19.07'

"Ah, sudah malam"gumamnya.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri kasur Kai. Ia menaruh buku bacaannya tadi di meja Kai, lantas mematikan lampu meja Kai. Tanpa sengaja, tatapannya menangkap sosok Kai yang terlelap. Wajah itu begitu damai, dengan kulit yang terlihat _sexy_ karena pancaran sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamar. Kulit _tan_ itu tampak sedikit terang, dengan beberapa siluet kehitaman yang membuatnya tampak seperti lukisan Tuhan.

"Kai, aku tahu kalau kau mengalami hal yang buruk. Semoga kau cepat sembuh akan hal itu"gumam Kyungsoo seraya mengusap lembut tangan Kai yang diinfus.

Dia pun menuju ke sofa, dan tertidur lelap di situ. Memimpikan seorang Kai.

-XOXO-

Genap seminggu Kyungsoo merawat Kai. Kini, Kai sedang berada di ruang _x-ray_, sehingga Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada buku _diary_ Kai. Kyungsoo pun mendekatinya dan membacanya.

_Dear diary,_

_ Tuhan, sudah seminggu aku dirawat oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Apa itu artinya perpisahan? Bisakah kau menghentikan waktu sekarang, karena aku takkan sanggup melepasnya. Dia terlalu manis untuk diingat, tetapi terlalu pahit untuk dilupakan. Aku... jatuh cinta padanya_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Isakan mulai terdengar. Tidak, dia tidak sedih. Dia bahagia.

CKLEK

"Kyungsoo _hyung_?"gumam Kai, ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku _diary-_nya.

GREP!

Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh gagah Kai, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Kai membalas pelukan itu.

"Hiks, _gomawo_. _Gomawo_ sudah mencintaiku"gumam Kyungsoo, tenggelam oleh isakannya.

"_Nde_, _hyung_. _Nado_"sahut Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo larut dalam pelukan yang hangat dan menentramkan. Banyak kejadian tak terduga yang bisa membuat Kai jatuh cinta. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa takdir buruknya di masa lalu, akan menjadi takdir terindah baginya sekarang ini...

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dipeluk kris *diwushu tao*

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


	5. SuLay Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-Peaceful Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Kim Junmyeon (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : SuLay *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for SuLay Couple #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** SULAY****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Seorang _namja_ manis ber-_dimple_ imut tengah berjalan, dengan seragam polisi melekat di tubuh tegap nan rampingnya. Sebuah _name tag_ melekat pada dada kiri _namja_ manis berambut merah itu.

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay namanya. Lelaki itu tengah berjalan, dengan seseorang berpakaian jas di belakangnya. Lay sesekali menengok dan tersenyum ke arahnya, memberikan arti agar tenang.

CKLEK

"Jong-in_-ssi_, ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia ini seorang psikiater yang akan membantumu memecahkan masalah. Terbukalah padanya"ucap Lay _to the point_, lantas membungkuk pamit.

"Lay _hyung_"panggil Kai.

"Hmm?"sahut Lay dengan nada lembut.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?"tanya Kai.

"Oh, aku dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul untuk beberapa hari. Selama hari-hari itu, Kyungsoo yang akan menjagamu"ucap Lay.

"_Arraseo_. Hati-hati"sahut Kai.

Lay pun membungkuk pada Kai dan pada orang yang ia bawa itu, lantas segera berjalan keluar. Langkahnya cepat, karena ia berusaha mengejar waktu dan tujuannya.

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat!"gumam Lay, dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lantas segera meraih kunci motor polisinya dan memasukkannya ke slot kunci. Ia meraih helm-nya, lantas segera men-_starter_ _moge _(motor gede) miliknya dan segera menuju kantor kepolisian Chunanh.

-XOXO-

CKIT!

Lay segera memparkir motornya, dan segera berjalan masuk pintu utama gedung. Ia segera menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 3 dan mengambil tasnya yang berisi perlengkapan selama dipindah-tugaskan. Ia segera menuju aula utama dan berbaris di barisan paling ujung.

"Zhang Yixing! Kau baru saja terlambat! Karena apa?"tanya sang _mentor_, dengan nada tegasnya yang membuat semua merinding.

"_Mianhamnida_, _sir_! Saya baru saja mengantar seorang psikiater menuju ruang rawat tahanan Kim Jong-in, untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, _sir_!"tegas Lay, tanpa nada gentar sedikitpun.

Sang _mentor _tersenyum. _Mentor_ bernama Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Letnan Suho itu sangat tahu tabiat seorang Lay. Lay adalah polisi favoritnya. Meskipun tidak berbadan besar –cenderung berbadan mungil– tapi ia memiliki sikap bertanggung jawab yang besar. Suho juga melihat rasa mencintai negara yang besar dalam diri Lay. Meskipun ia tidak membedakan Lay dari polisi manapun –ia selalu bertindak tegas pada siapa saja yang bersalah– tapi Lay adalah polisi dengan komitmen dan respon terbaik menurutnya.

"_Arraseo_! Hari ini kita akan berangkat menuju Seoul dan melakukan pelatihan di sana selama 10 hari! Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakanku, dan juga tidak membuatku kesal! MENGERTI!?"kata-kata terakhir Suho sangat menggema dalam aula itu.

"BAIK, _SIR_!"tegas para polisi.

Suho meninggalkan kumpulan polisi itu, setelah melirik Lay yang sedang mengatur nafas agar tidak gugup –karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipindah-tugaskan.

-XOXO-

6 jam dalam perjalanan –menggunakan bus tentara– akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Seoul. Para polisi turun, dengan tas besar di punggung dan tangan mereka. Lay menatap kagum pada asrama polisi tempat ia menginap. Besar, bak hotel bintang 5.

"_Semua berkumpul di aula utama lantai 1 setelah memasuki kamar, pada jam 3 sore! Akan ada pengawalan bimbingan dari Letnan Suho!_"terdengar suara _speaker_ menggema di setiap bagian ruangan, tak terkecuali kamar Lay.

Lay tidak menyahut. Dia hanya mengangguk, dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia menerawang langit-langit, lalu hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Tak menyadari tatapan gemas yang dilontarkan sang _mentor_ ketika melihat _cctv_ kamarnya.

-XOXO-

Kini telah tiba jam 3. Lay tengah berjalan di koridor menuju aula ketika berpapasan dengan Suho. Lay mengamati sosok _yeoja_ yang berada di belakang Suho, mengekorinya dengan garis wajah angkuh dan tegas.

Dia adalah Krystal Jung. Adik dari seorang Jessica Jung, anak pemilik saham terbesar tentara. Lay menunduk. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan melihat mereka bersama. Krystal selalu saja bersama Suho, begitupun Suho yang tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Krystal. Membuat Lay sadar, hatinya mengernyit nyeri.

Ya, seorang Zhang Yixing sesungguhnya menyukai Kim Junmyeon.

-XOXO-

Setelah basa-basi tak berguna di aula, rasanya Lay ingin sekali tidur. Ia segera menuju kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, lewatlah sang _mentor_ –yang sedang mengecek keadaan para polisi. Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Siapa yang belum menutup pintu? Memalukan saja"gumamnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu. Ketika ia hendak menutupnya, tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Lay yang tertidur lelap. Tanpa sadar, Suho meraih _walkie-talkie_-nya, dan mengontak seseorang.

"Chen, aku ingin kau mematikan sistem _cctv_ pada kamar nomor 253"ucapnya.

"_Baik, sir_"terdengar sahutan dari sana.

Suho masuk perlahan. Ia mengamati _cctv_-nya. _Tidak menyala_; pikirnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Lay, dan segera duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia mengamati wajah Lay. Wajah yang selama 3 tahun ini ia lirik. Wajah yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir. Wajah yang –ah, Suho tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa.

Ia menyibak poni pada kening Lay, mengusapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum, memamerkan _angelic_ _smile_ miliknya yang menawan hati.

"Lay, _ireonna_"gumamnya, seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh Lay.

Lay melenguh pelan, lantas mengucek matanya. Ia menatap Suho, lantas terkaget dan –refleks– terbangun.

"Let-letnan Suho!"pekiknya.

Suho terkekeh pelan. Lay tampak sangat polos saat kaget. Suho tersenyum, yang sekarang membuat hati Lay berdesir.

"Kau lupa menutup pintu tadi"ucap Suho, membuat Lay mengerti '_kenapa sang mentor berada di kamarnya_'.

"_Kamsahamnida_ sudah menutupnya"ucap Lay seraya mengangguk singkat.

Suho –lagi-lagi– tersenyum. Lay benar-benar hendak pingsan sekarang. Meskipun ia adalah seorang polisi, tapi ia masih saja manusia biasa yang bisa takluk hanya dengan senyuman.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali saat tidur"ucap Suho, jujur.

BLUSH!

Lay merasa pipinya merona. Ia amat malu, ketika tahu bahwa sang _mentor_ yang begitu dipujanya melihatnya tertidur. Lay mengangguk –bermaksud minta maaf.

"_Jwanseonghamnida_, _sir_. Sa-saya mengantuk"ucap Lay, memberikan alasan.

"Aku tahu"sahut Suho.

Hening. Lay dan Suho sama-sama salah tingkah. Lay beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas, sedangkan jari-jari tangan Suho bergerak tidak jelas.

"Lay, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"ucap Suho, kali ini dengan nada tegas.

Lay mendongak. Tampak Suho terlihat sangat ragu –tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu yakin. Lay mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya.

Suho menyelami manik _hazelnut_ itu, semakin dalam dan dalam. Lay bersumpah, ia melihat sesuatu di mata Suho. Tapi apa?

"Aku mau bilang kalau–"

"_Kepada Letnan Suho anda ditunggu di ruang rapat sekarang juga. Terima kasih_"terdengar suara _speaker_, yang menginterupsi kecanggungan mereka.

Suho segera bangkit, dan membungkuk. Lay membalas bungkukan itu, masih dengan keheranan di wajahnya. Suho segera keluar, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Tanpa sadar, pipi Lay memerah. _Apa dia bermaksud menembakku?_; pikirnya, sedetik kemudian memukul kepalanya dengan bantal.

-XOXO-

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan baik Suho maupun Lay sama sekali tidak berbicara. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, membuat Suho dan Lay tampak saling menghindar. Sejujurnya, Lay masih butuh penjelasan dari Suho, dan tampaknya Suho masih enggan bercerita.

Hingga akhirnya, Lay-lah yang memulai berbicara.

Di hari ke-9 mereka, Lay tampak tengah makan di kantin. Ia sedang memakan makan siangnya ketika Suho datang. Wajah Lay menjadi lebih cerah, tapi kemudian meredup ketika melihat Krystal yang mengekorinya. Lay menunduk. Ia tak tahu ada hubungan apa Suho dan Krystal, tapi yang pasti terlihat seperti lebih dari teman.

Tak ingin terlihat memalukan, Lay pun membereskan makannya lebih cepat, dan segera berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Suho menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu, yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Krystal. Krystal menepuk bahunya.

"Kurasa kau harus bicara dengannya, _oppa_"ucap Krystal, membuat Suho mengangguk.

"_Nde_. Akan kulakukan"sahutnya.

-XOXO-

Hari ke-10. Sudah saatnya mereka kembali. Pelatihan kali ini membuat Lay belajar banyak. Mulai dari cara menembak yang baik, cara membidik panah, cara menunggangi kuda –untuk yang ini adalah yang pertama buat Lay– dan sebagainya. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu–

CKLIK

Seseorang telah membukanya dari luar. Tampak Suho, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Lay melihat dari atas ke bawah. Sang _mentor_ tidak membawa tas-tas besarnya, seakan tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Anda– tidak membawa tas-tas anda, _sir_?"tanya Lay.

Suho menunduk. Ia harus melakukannya. Kemudian, ia kembali mendongak. Kali ini, dengan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

"Lay, aku mau kau tidak marah dengan apa yang akan kukatakan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyela pembicaraanku sebelum aku memperbolehkan"ucap Suho, dan Lay hanya menurut.

Suho menghela nafas, lantas kembali menatap Lay.

"_Saranghae_"ucapnya, membuat Lay tercekat setengah mati.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, _absurd_, atau tidak masuk akal untukmu, tapi kata itulah yang mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik saat ini. Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku, tapi aku tidak kembali ke Chunanh. Aku harus melanjutkan misi perdamaianku di Suriah bersama tentara lain. Mungkin ini adalah hal terkonyol dalam hidupku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu, sebelum kita –mungkin– takkan bertemu lagi"jelasnya, membuat Lay ingin sekali menangis.

"Soal aku dan Krystal, dia bukan siapa-siapa aku. Kau ingat saat Chen bilang tentang penasihat pribadi rahasiaku? Dialah orangnya. Dia hanya penasihat, tak lebih. Dia tahu aku suka padamu, sehingga dia menyarankanku untuk menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya"lanjutnya.

Suho menatap manik mata Lay dengan sendu. Tangis Lay sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, namun belum terjatuh.

"Sekarang kau bisa bertanya, apapun itu, agar memperjelas semua"ucap Suho, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Letnan Suho"panggil Lay.

Suho terperanjat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar bahwa Lay bergetar dalam ucapannya. Ia mendongak, dan melihat bahwa Lay tengah menangis.

"Yang harus kau tahu adalah– bahwa aku juga menyukaimu"ucap Lay, dengan nada lirih dan pelan.

Suho kaget. Cintanya terbalas? Benarkah? Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka Suho takkan pernah bangun lagi.

"Aku juga– menyukaimu. _Nado saranghae_"ucap Lay, dengan tangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Suho segera mendekap sosok rapuh itu. Sosok indah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia sadar, bahwa kini Tuhan memang baik padanya. Lay menangis hebat pada pundak Suho.

"Jika demikian jadinya, maka aku akan kembali dari Suriah"ucap Suho, membuat Lay menatapnya.

Suho menatapnya lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan. Tangannya mengusap pipi Lay yang berhiaskan jejak air mata.

"Jika kau juga mencintaiku, dan mau menungguku, maka akan aku pastikan bahwa aku akan selamat dan kembali kemari. Jika kau masih menunggu, maka setelah aku kembali, aku berjanji akan melamarmu"jelas Suho.

Lay terisak, dan ia langsung mendekap sosok letnan kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Kalimat-kalimat cinta teruntai lembut dari bibir manisnya, memberikan semangat dan doa agar Suho selalu didampingi Sang Pencipta.

Setelah pelukan indah itu, sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang selama ini terpendam jauh di lubuk hati. Ya, terkadang cinta memang membutuhkan kesabaran dalam melewatinya. Jika memang Lay kuat dalam menunggu Suho, dan Suho memegang janjinya, maka itulah yang bisa disebut sebagai cinta sejati...

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dicium baekhyun *dibunuh chanyeol

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

A/N jawaban komentar (untuk yg belum author PM) :

junia angel : kakak angkat Sehun itu Chanyeol. kan udah diberitahu kalo kakaknya itu suka nyuri ^^


	6. ChenMin Side

_**(Oneshot) 'EXO Series' | Shounen-ai**_

_**-Mysterious Couple-**_

[Inspirated] Afterschool – Shampoo

Cast : Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Minseok (Xiumin), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : ChenMin *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'EXO Series'**_ for ChenMin Couple #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat **** CHENMIN****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Disini author gak ada soundtrack *geblek*, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya gak ngesreg ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

"PENCURI!"

Terdengar pekikan melengking di sudut pasar. Seorang _namja_ manis berwajah seperti kucing dan beberapa _namja_ langsung mengejar seorang _namja_ bercadar yang merupakan pencuri domet sang _namja_ berwajah kucing. Seorang _namja_ manis di sudut lain pasar –yang merupakan pembeli lain– pun menatap ngeri pada kejadian itu.

"Oh _gosh_, pencuri bercadar itu itu beraksi lagi"gumamnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

NGUING NGUING

Terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi yang mendekati pasar. Seorang polisi berwajah tampan tampak keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas terpaku pada _namja_ manis yang tadi bergumam, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ada laporan baru saja masuk dari satpam pasar. Apa pencuri itu beraksi lagi?"tanyanya, pada sang _namja_ manis.

"N-_nde_, _sir_"jawab sang _namja_ manis, gugup.

"Bisa saya meminta keterangan anda?"tanyanya, membuat _namja_ manis itu gugup bukan kepalang.

Mereka pun sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang, lantas melakukan interogasi mendadak. Terucaplah nama si manis dan si tampan.

"_Arraseo_, Minseok_-ssi_, _kamsahamnida_ atas keterangannya"ucap sang polisi seraya membungkukkan badan.

"N-_nde_, Jongdae-_ssi_"balasnya, masih dengan nada gugup yang kentara.

Setelah itu, Jongdae memamerkan senyumnya, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lupa, ia segera mengkontak markas terdekatnya dan memberitahukan bahwa Park Chanyeol –pencuri handal incaran mereka– itu kembali beraksi.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan terpesona dari Minseok yang tadi ia interogasi.

-XOXO-

Esokan harinya, Jongdae mengamati _cctv_ di sudut sebuah perumahan daerah Chunanh. Dia mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol sialan itu masuk ke sebuah rumah. Dia pasti ada di rumah itu!"gumamnya dengan semangat, lantas segera berderap menuju parkiran.

Ia segera memasuki mobilnya, men-_starter_-nya, dan membawanya ke perumahan tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi rumah itu. Ada beberapa polisi kenalannya, beberapa wartawan yang entah darimana mereka mendapat informasi itu, dan beberapa warga yang penasaran. Dalam penglihatannya, tampakn seorang _namja_ manis digiring dari rumah itu. _Namja_ itu menangis dalam diam, tampak pasrah, membuat Jongdae sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku kasihan padanya"gumamnya lirih.

Jongdae pun menghampiri kenalan sesama polisinya yang sedang bertugas juga di situ.

"Kau tiba lebih cepat rupanya, Letnan Suho"ucap Jongdae seraya menepuk pundak sosok di hadapannya itu.

"_Nde_, Jongdae_-ssi_. Kukira _namja_ manis bernama Byun Baekhyun ini memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dengan Park Chanyeol sialan itu. Kami menemukan serpihan kaca dengan darah dan DNA Chanyeol di situ. Ini akan jadi bukti kuat penahanan _namja_ manis nan malang itu"jelas _namja_ bernama Suho tadi, lantas memperlihatkan sebuah plastik berisi serpihan kaca dengan bercak darah –yang diyakini sebagai darah Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_, _sir_"sahut Jongdae.

Lalu, ketika Jongdae berbalik, ia mendapati bahwa sosok manis seorang Minseok, tengah menatap nanar tepat pada matanya dari balkon di rumah seberang jalan.

-XOXO-

Sudah 5 hari semenjak penangkapan itu, dan Jongdae tidak berurusan dengan kasus itu lagi. Kini, ia tengah berada di Seoul, mengawasi jalannya pelatihan singkat para polisi militer Chunanh.

"_Oppa_"terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Jongdae –yang sedang melamun di kantin– itu pun menoleh, dan mendapati Krystal Jung –penasihat Letnan Suho– tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Kau tidak bosan berada di sini, _oppa_? Kulihat kau hanya melamun saja dari tadi"ucap _yeoja_ berambut cokelat itu.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum_. _Krystal pun menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas padanya, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"_Gomawo_, Krystal-_ah._ Sejujurnya, aku sangat bosan. Aku ingin segera pulang ke Chunanh"jawab Jongdae seraya mengaduk-aduk cokelat panas itu dengan sedotan.

"Apa ada seseorang di Chunanh yang menunggumu?"tanya Krystal, enteng.

BINGO

Jongdae terdiam. Sejujurnya –jauh dalam lubuk hatinya– Jongdae berharap bahwa _namja_ manis bernama Minseok itu tengah menunggunya sekarang. Namun, secepat kilat ia membuyarkan angan-angan itu. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu, lah! Aku ini masih jomblo"jawab Jongdae, namun Krystal malah terkekeh jahil.

"Ditilik dari matamu, kurasa kau berharap agar seseorang menunggumu di sana, ya, kan?"godanya santai, membuat Jongdae terdiam.

Jongdae terkekeh. _Benar kata Suho hyung. 'Kau takkan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari seorang Krystal Jung_'; batin Jongdae. Penasihat Suho ini ternyata tahu segalanya, dan –seakan– mengerti akan keadaannya juga.

"Temui sosok beruntung itu selepas pelatihan, _oppa_. Daripada membuatmu tidak tenang, lebih baik menemuinya secepat yang kau bisa"saran Krystal, membuat Jongdae –mau tak mau– setuju akan hal itu.

"Tapi– bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Kami baru bertemu pertama kali. Terdengar konyol jika harus mengungkapkannya sekarang-sekarang ini"elak Jongdae, yang –sepertinya– mulai terbuka pada Krystal.

Krystal memamerkan senyuman manisnya, lantas menatap ke luar jendela yang berembun karena hujan.

"Lebih baik bila beban kita berkurang satu, dibanding kita menahannya di dada. Jika kau menahannya di dada, rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan dibanding tertembak 10 peluru sekalipun"gumam Krystal, terdengar seperti pepatah.

"Kau benar"

-XOXO-

10 hari berlalu sudah. Malam telah menggantikan siang di daerah Chunanh. Tampak seorang _namja_ manis, tengah membaca buku di meja belajarnya. Namun –akhir-akhir ini– pikirannya melantur pada sosok polisi tampan yang waktu itu menginterogasinya.

"_Aish_, apa aku sudah gila!?"pekiknya, frustasi.

Ia pun menjedugkan (?) kepalanya beberapa kali ke meja, berusaha agar rasa frustasi, rindu, dan sebagainya dalam dadanya bisa lenyap, walau hanya separuh.

PIP PIP

_Neoui sesangero~ _

_Nan yeogi barameul tago~_

_Handphone_-nya berdering. Minseok meraihnya, lantas menatap layarnya.

'_Private number_'

"_Private number_? _Nuguya_?"gumamnya, terdengar agak waspada.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia pun mengangkat telepon itu, dan mendekatkannya secara perlahan ke telinganya.

"Ye-_yeoboseyo_?"sapa Minseok, dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"_Annyeong, Minseok-ah_"terdengar suara di ujung sana.

"Nu-_nuguya_?"tanya Minseok, _to the point_.

"_Boleh kita bicara? 5 menit saja_"ucap sang _anonymous_.

"Bo-boleh"jawab Minseok, terdengar ragu.

"_Keluarlah ke balkon. Hanya sebentar. Takkan lama_"ucap sang _anonymous_, terdengar memohon.

Setelah ditimang-timang sejenak, akhirnya Minseok setuju. Ia pun berderap pelan ke pintu balkon kamarnya, dan membukanya.

WUSH!

Angin musim dingin menerpanya, mendekapnya erat, membuatnya menggigil. Ia pun berdiri di dekat pagar balkon.

"_Sekarang, tengoklah pohon di tamanmu_"titah sang _anonymous_.

Minseok menoleh, dan tersentak. _Handphone_-nya nyaris saja jatuh, kalau saja ia masih bisa mengkontrol emosinya.

Tampak seorang _namja_, berpakaian polisi, tengah duduk di sebuah dahan di pohon taman Minseok. _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis, membuat Minseok _blushing_.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu nomorku!?"kaget Minseok, masih di telepon.

_Flashback_

_ Setelah pulang dari camp pelatihan Seoul, Jongdae tidak langsung menuju perumahan tempat Minseok tinggal. Ia menuju pusat telepon kota._

"_Permisi, aku mencari nomor handphone Kim Minseok"ucapnya pada resepsionis._

"_Kim Minseok yang mana, sir? Ada banyak 'Kim Minseok' di Korea"jawab sang resepsionis, sopan._

"_Kim Minseok, alamat Dabok-Ri, Chunanh. Apa– ada?"tanya Jongdae, terdengar was-was._

_ Sang resepsionis pun meminta Jongdae untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu. Jongdae pun menurut. Ia duduk dan dengan sabar diam di tempat._

_15 menit kemudian..._

"_Sir, saya sudah menemukan nomor yang anda cari"ucap sang resepsionis, membuat Jongdae senang bukan kepalang._

"_Jinjja? Boleh saya minta?"tanya Jongdae, diangguki sang resepsionis_.

_Setelah mendapat nomor yang ia mau, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, dengan hati berdebar-debar._

_Flashback off_

"_Minseok-ah_"ucap Jongdae, masih di telepon.

"Hmm?"sahut Minseok.

"_Saat Chrismast Eve, apa kau ada jadwal? Kalau tidak ada, maukah kau– jalan denganku?_"tanya Jongdae di telepon.

"Ma-mau!"tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Minseok langsung setuju.

Dan baik Minseok maupun Jongdae bersumpah, bahwa jantung mereka berdetak berkali-kali lipat dari normal. Hawa dingin malam itu, tak terasa bagi keduanya. Hanya kehangatan yang menyertai. Kenapa? Karena hawa di sekitar mereka, dipenuhi oleh cinta...

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #ditelpon suho *dibikin sakit sama lay*

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

A/N jawaban reviews (buat yang belum author PM) :

ia : thnx for review ^^ iya, chanyeol itu kakaknya sehun (lebih tepatnya kakak angkat yang suka ngerjain pr dia *wkwkwk)

HanaAnh : KaiSoo-nya jadian, deh ^^

**Setelah fanfic ini, author sudah mempersiapkan FF lain.. Tunggu aja n' thnx for all reviews ^^**


End file.
